This invention is generally directed to organic electroluminescent (EL) devices, and more specifically, to organic EL devices with a number of excellent desired performance characteristics, and which devices are desired that are capable of providing uniform luminescence, high electroluminescent efficiency, excellent durability, and low driving voltages. The organic EL devices of the present invention contain an electron transport component comprised of triazine compounds, and which devices can be selected for use in flat-panel emissive display technologies, including TV screens, computer screens, and the like.